


Larry Halloween

by louisovermyknee



Series: One Shots/Smut [6]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cat Harry, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holidays, Kitty!Harry, Louis Tomlinson as Peter Pan, M/M, One Shot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Peter Pan and Harry is a kitty cat on Halloween night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Halloween

**Harry POV**

“Trick or treat!”

            The children rang the doorbell and announced their Halloween spirit. Picking up the full bowl of candy, I rushed to the door. “Hello!” I smiled at the children. They were all dressed in a mix of scary and not so scary costumes. That wouldn’t match to my kitten ears and tail that hung down my backside. The children smiled back, but I knew exactly what was on their mind. “Aww,” I said as I lowered the bowl, “Take a handful if you’d like” The kids enjoyed themselves. “Happy Halloween” I grinned. “Happy Halloween” they repeated and retreated down the front porch. I closed the door. I had yet another moment in silence, at least for a second.

            “Ooh,” I heard a ghost like howl from the living room, “Looks like the children are having fun out in Neverland!” It was Louis who was dressed as Peter Pan. His whole outfit showed for it with the green of his shirt and the red feather tucked in his cap. Whilst bending forward to set down the bowl, I slightly felt my tail sticking up from the spot it was draped. Deep down, I knew he was laughing at me. “I can’t believe you made me wear this” I squinted and crossed my arms as I leaned against the door. “Well,” Louis got up from behind the couch, “Every lost boy needs a little kitten! Now come on over, you pussy cat!”

            Immediately, my back was against the wall. Louis put his hands to my waist and he pinned me in place. With his lips pecking against my neck, I didn’t know whether to avoid the subject or to enjoy the moment. “Lou,” I muttered as he worked on the hickeys that were becoming increasingly gratifying. Pretty soon the thought of the holiday just slipped my mind and I let my Peter go on with his business. I felt my breathing turn into moans and I could still hear Louis kissing away. It wasn’t until the doorbell rang that woke us up.

            I jumped a little and Louis released his grasp. I immediately picked up the bowl and Louis helped with the door knob. “Trick or treat!” another group of kids shouted. Louis giggled at their costumes that consisted of princesses and ghosts. “Happy Halloween!” Louis announced and I let the kids pick through the stacks of chocolate. “Take what you’d like” I smiled and the kids replied with resounding gratitude. “You’re welcome!” I replied and I shut the door behind me as they made their way down the porch steps.

            Turning myself around, Louis took a good look at me with full eye contact. I smiled rather slyly, possibly knowing exactly what he was thinking. I decided to get it over with. I rotated my body to the side to face the table. Once again, I lowered my body down to place the bowl of candy down. Without hesitation, Louis took the opportunity and gave me a pat on the bum. I let out a small “aah!” just as a bit of role play. Bringing myself back up, I brought my hands up to cup my boyfriend’s neck. My lips took control and sent a good, rousing kiss to his mouth. I held this for a few seconds. When I let go, my arms hung around Louis’s neck and shoulders. “I love Halloween” I said before stealing yet another kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
